Reaper of Judgement
by Avatarofsolarus
Summary: Harry succeeded in defeating Voldemort and the Death Eaters by uniting the Hallows, but the price for doing so was more than he could have imagined. Struggling for answers, what will Harry do with the answers that he inevitably receives? HarryXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Sorry Potter-san, I can't help you!" An old Japanese man said, pushing a young black-haired teenager out of his shop. The old man looked somewhat scared, though not of the young man he was pushing along.

"Wait, please! You must know something. Please help me, I can't stand the voices any more!" The teenager said frantically, turning around when he was finally on the street. His last words caused a few heads to turn his way warily. The teenager in question was dressed in black jeans, black shoes and a black hoodie which had its hood raised, covering his face mostly in shadow. The only visible part of his head was his neck, who's skin was pale white, with faint signs of scarring.

The old man paused at his door, looking back at the teenager with a solemn look. "I'm sorry Potter-san. What has happened to you is beyond my power to do anything about."

Harry clenched his fist. "But you deal in curses, don't you? You at least seem to know what it is; so please tell me that at least." He begged.

"Young man." The old man sighed. He raised a hand to his forehead tiredly, looking up and down the street as if to make sure no-one was listening in. "What has happened to you can only be your own fault. This condition is the work of a god, not a lowly mortal. If you want to get rid of it, either become a god-" He snorted. "Or find the one that did this to you."

Harry looked thoughtful. "A god? I didn't even know they existed, and now you're telling me to find one? What pantheon? Which one in that pantheon? Where can I find gods anyway? It has to be some sort of god of death, right?" He asked. He was so desperate to be rid of this curse that he didn't even begin to object to the idea that gods actually existed. So far the only god he could think of was Death, the one that he was supposed to become the master of when he united the Hallows.

"I haven't the slightest. Either way, even if you did find a god there wouldn't be much you could do if they refused to help you." He said. "However, as to which god you are to look for; you united the Hallows, did you not?"

Harry looked startled. "How- how did you know?"

"We Japanese wizards may be isolated, but we do keep an eye on the goings on of the rest of the world. And honestly, news of someone being possessed by some unknown entity and then obliterating the entirety of the Death Eater forces including Voldemort is obviously news that is going to spread. The only artefact powerful enough to do that, that wizards possess at least, is the Hallows." He said.

Harry nodded. "So what does that mean then?"

"It means that I wish you best of luck dealing with this curse for the rest of what could only just be called your life. The god that did this is Izanami, the Japanese goddess of the land of the dead. If somehow you do manage to find her, wherever she is, you better hope to whatever god you worship that she is not like she is in the mythology." After saying this he slammed the door to his shop, turning the 'open' sign to 'closed'.

Harry groaned. "Izanami, huh?" He sighed. "Primordial goddess of creation, wife of Izanagi and now goddess of the land of the dead." he blinked. "Wait, how did I know that?"

" _ **Harry..."**_

Harry clamped his eyes shut when he heard the voice call his name. "Dammit. Not now, please." He begged, pressing his palms to his temples.

" _ **Help me, Harry..."**_ The voice itself was unrecognisable, being a mixture of what seemed like thousands of different voices, male and female, young and old, demonic and angelic.

"If you want me to help you, then tell me where or what you are." He said. His eyes were still shut, he found that it helped him focus on actually being able to understand what the voices were saying.

" _ **Ka..ku..a-To..n..."**_ He snapped his eyes open, then immediately took out a small notepad and wrote down what he heard.

"I actually heard something this time..." He smiled grimly, though you wouldn't see it from under his hood.

You see, almost a year ago he had been in the final battle at Hogwarts. Voldemort had laid siege to the castle, having found out that Harry had made it there. Thankfully when Voldemort called for Harry to come out and confront him, Harry had a plan. He had managed to keep Voldemort from stealing the Elder wand, and had instead taken it for himself after disarming Snape, as it technically belonged to him.

He knew though, that even with the Elder wand, the amount of Death eaters and other enemies were too large, they outnumbered the residents of Hogwarts by more than ten to one. So instead, he had found the resurrection stone and his cloak, and had wielded each of them. He fastened the cloak over his shoulders, held the wand in one hand and the stone in the other.

That was the first time he had heard the voices. That first time they had been as clear as day, asking him what he desired. Thinking it to be some sort of wish fulfilment, he had said that he wanted the threat of Voldemort and his minions to be eliminated. The last thing he remembered was the elder wand becoming heavier, the cloak turning black instead of invisible, and then he passed out.

He woke in the forbidden forest, thousands of dead Death eaters all around him. They all had frozen expressions of terror on their faces, and their skin had turned so unnaturally white that it looked like bone. Even Voldemort was not spared, being in the same condition. He had a feeling that the snake wasn't going to be resurrected, Horcrux or not.

He couldn't find the cloak, wand or resurrection stone any where, and when he returned to the castle, no-one remembered him. When he fell to his knees in despair and whispered 'why?', the voices had responded.

" _ **The price..."**_ they had said.

Harry had left, not sure what to do with his life now that he had no one that knew him. He had no problem getting money, being the Lord of an Ancient and Noble house had its perks, but money couldn't buy himself happiness, even after he tried. After a while he had noticed his skin getting pale, and scars that almost seemed like healed burns appearing on his face. He also seemed to be getting weaker, and it was now at the point where he looked like an emaciated vampire; he had even been mistaken for a vampire by a strange blonde-haired girl in Knockturn alley.

"Better get some blood in you, young one. Won't be long before you turn to dust at this rate." Was what she had said. She was wrong, obviously. He didn't have fangs, he wasn't thirsty and he wasn't stronger than a human or wizard. The only thing about him that was similar to a vampire was that his eyes had turned a vivid yellow, which either meant that a vampire was a Shinso, or had starved themselves of blood.

He also started hearing the voices, saying random things that never made sense until now. With this clue, he hoped to at least be able to figure out why the voice was talking to him.

 **Scene Change**

Harry stepped off the train at Karakura town, pulling his hood further to cover his face. He got some strange looks as he made his way out of the station, a few people even hurried away from him. He couldn't blame them, the way he looked and acted would definitely look suspicious.

He had been following the lead he had got from the voice for a while now. He had taken the note to a few people, and one of them had said that it might be Karakura town, a fairly large section of a larger group of cities near the coast of Japan. It was the only city that matched the formation of letters he had written, so he booked a train ride there.

As he got nearer, he could feel the pure energy radiating from the city, as if every resident in the city were a wizard; only it wasn't magic that he could feel. He didn't know what the energy was, but in some ways it frightened him, being so much heavier than magic was. Especially now that he was so much weaker than he had been. He didn't know how much it would have bothered him if he back to normal.

That was what he had thought before he entered the city itself. When he did, a weight lifted off his shoulders. Somehow, for some reason, his curse had weakened. It hadn't disappeared, not even close. But it had retreated enough that he was now actually a little stronger than a normal human. Wizards were generally four to five times stronger than a muggle of equal build to them due to the magic passively strengthening them. Due to his curse, he was half as strong as someone with his build should be without magic. When he had entered the city however, some of his strength returned to him, as if the energy powering his curse was resonating with the power in the air.

He rolled his head back, breathing in deeply. "I haven't felt like this in a while." He whispered, smiling slightly. He had missed not struggling to walk, and the feeling of breathing easily was extremely refreshing to him.

"Hey, you okay man?" Harry turned to see a fairly tall teen looking at him and gulped when he felt the power literally pouring out of the teen like an ocean. That wasn't the only reason he was intimidated though. The energy coming off of him felt _exactly_ like the energy permeating the city, which meant that this teen was powerful enough to saturate an entire city with his power. It didn't seem like he was doing it knowingly, so it was probably uncontrolled; but still, it was a frightening prospect.

'I am absolutely not picking a fight with this guy.' Harry thought. "Yeah, just breathing in the air. Haven't been in a city for a while, but I'm surprised the air is so clean here."

The teen nodded. "Yeah, tourists say that quite a lot. I don't know what it is to be honest. Maybe we don't have as many industrial areas as other cities." He theorized. "Anyway, sorry for asking; it's just that you look rather pale and my family owns a clinic. I sometimes can't help noticing things like that." He apologized.

Harry waved it off. "No need to apologise, it's a normal question to ask." He held his hand out. "I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The other teen said, shaking Harry's outstretched hand. "You starting high-school here?" He asked. 'Wow, this guy has a strong handshake.' he winced slightly. He himself had a slightly enhanced body even when not in soul reaper form, but the handshake he had just received actually hurt his hand a little. He narrowed his eyes, unnatural things happening in Karakura always seemed to indicate a new crisis that was about to happen.

Harry fell silent for a moment; in that instant of shaking hands with Ichigo, Harry had activated his legillemency out of habit. What he saw was a inverted version of Ichigo, laughing maniacally while standing on the side of a skyscraper. He had no idea what the vision meant, but it certainly had never happened when he tried to use legillemency on someone before. It had been unexpected enough that some of his remaining magic had flared up briefly, probably the reason the orange haired teen was shaking his hand slightly in pain.

"Oh, uh.. no." He said. "I've actually finished high-school in England. I left to travel because of a.. disagreement with some friends." He said sadly. He doubted he would ever actually be able to return to his friends. The voice's statement of 'the price' seemed rather final.

Ichigo nodded. "I'm sorry. It sounds like you have some stuff to sort out. Well it was good to meet you, but unfortunately I do need to go to high school. Good luck with whatever you're here for." He said, beginning to walk away.

"Heh, thanks." Harry said.

Around an hour later, Harry was still wandering around Karakura, trying to get the voice to say something, but all it kept saying was ' _ **The door, the gates of damnation be the herald.**_ ' It sounded extremely ominous, but it was all he had to go on. One might question why he was listening to a voice in his head, but that was all he had now. Until he found out what the voice wanted, he was reluctant to try and make meaningful connections with anyone else.

"He should be near here somewhere, right?"

Harry paused on his walk. The voice he had just heard was extremely loud, enough that it should have drawn the attention of the entire street he was on. Instead, only he seemed to notice it.

"Idiot, he's a high-schooler. Does this look like a fucking school to you?" Another voice said.

Harry tried to act normal, glancing around himself after he continued walking. It was only when he got to the entrance of a fairly large alleyway that he found the source of the two voices, which made his eyes bug out slightly.

Standing in a group were a few people in some of the weirdest clothes he had ever seen, including those that wizards wore. They had long black cloaks clasped together by multiple metal squares, and masks that were black on one side and white on the other. Their arms were covered by white gloves and their feet by white boots.

Though that wasn't what really caught his attention. What he was really paying attention to was the huge double doors hovering in the air behind them. They were enormous, being at least twenty five meters tall, and just as wide. The door itself seemed to be made of a two foot-thick metal soaked with a red, blood-like colour. A series of flaming patterns adorned the surface, and emerging from the middle of each door was a huge skeleton, both reaching inwards to the middle of the door where their hands were clasped together. Ropes hung from the skeletons, and from them hung a countless number of paper tags covered in writing; though the language was one that he hadn't ever seen before.

" _ **The door, the door! THE DOOR THEDOORTHEDOORTHEDOOR!"**_ Harry fell to his knees, holding his head in pain as the voice screamed in his head. He absently noted that there seemed to be less voices melded together this time. It was only female voices screaming now.

One of the people, a rather tall one with tentacle-like arms glanced at the kneeling Harry, raising his eyebrow from behind his mask. 'Strange kid.' He thought. 'Wait.' He looked closer, seeing that Harry was actually facing in the direction of the Hell gate. 'Another Togabito got out with us? But his face isn't covered; why haven't the Kushanada come for him?' When Harry fell to his knees, the Togabito started moving towards him. 'Is he resisting?' Standing in front of him, he lifted Harry by the back of his hoodie to notice that he had fallen unconscious.

"What are you doing Gunjo? I told you not to draw attention yet and you go and kill some teenager?" The aforementioned Togabito turned to face his comrades, specifically the one who had spoken, who's attire was the same as Gunjo's.

"My apologies Shuren-sama. I believe another Togabito followed us out, he resisted the call of the Kushanada, but he's fallen unconscious." He explained.

"Really now?" Shuren said. He walked closer to his subordinate, inspecting the young man. "Hmm. Doesn't look like anything special." He murmured, stroking his mask over where his chin was. "Bah, just throw him back into hell, Gunjo. He'll just get in the way if we leave him here." He ordered.

Gunjo bowed slightly. "Yes, Shuren-sama." He made his way over to the Hell gate, which slowly inched open as he got nearer. When he got close enough, he haphazardly tossed the unconscious body into the red abyss. He turned back to his comrades, but he couldn't help a feeling that he had just made quite a large mistake. Perhaps not in the way that it would come back to haunt him, more like he had wasted an opportunity.

 **Harry's POV**

Unaware of his fate, Harry found himself hovering in an empty void. It was dark all around him, a never-ending solid black colour that seemed to radiate outwards forever. The place itself also felt strange, he felt like he was floating rather than standing.

'Wait, I _am_ standing, not hovering.' He realized. Now that he was becoming more aware, he found that he was standing on solid surface, but he couldn't see any shadows or light. It was very disconcerting, as he could see himself, but not what he was standing on. "Where am I?" He muttered.

" ** _Finally where you should be. Or rather, if you're talking about this place specifically, your mindscape."_** Harry spun around, searching for the voice, but couldn't make out anything in the darkness.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" The voice's words slightly unnerved Harry. If it was telling the truth, then not only did his mindscape look totally different to how it should, there was _someone else in his mind._

"I am showing myself, Harry." The voice repeated. It was female, and quite raspy, as if it hadn't been used in ages. It also seemed to come from no particular direction, rather it radiated from all around him. It wasn't hostile, if anything it sounded rather kind, but the scratchiness of it as well as the void around him put him on edge.

Harry's features scrunched in confusion. "You are..?" He widened his eyes and glanced around, looking at the darkness. "Are you the cause of this darkness?"

" _ **You could say that. A more accurate statement would be that I AM the darkness you see around you, although even that is not entirely correct."**_ The voice said.

Harry sighed. "Very descriptive and helpful, thanks very much." He wandered around, but nothing popped into view. "My mindscape shouldn't look like this, is there a way you can bring back my castle?"

" _ **Unfortunately not, I'm afraid. I'm sorry, I quite liked the sky and gardens that were here when I first entered your mind; but if it is protection of memories and secrets you are worried about, then fear not. If anyone were to try and enter your mind, they would find themselves either cast out very quickly, or driven mad by this darkness."**_ The voice said. It was strange with the raspy tone, but there was unmistakably reassurance in the way it spoke the sentence.

"Uh, thanks. You said 'when I first entered your mind'; are you the one that took me over when I united the hallows?" Harry asked.

" _ **I am, yes."**_ It said shortly.

"Are you the one that decided the price for my request?" He asked.

" _ **No, that wasn't decided by me. I am just the being that lives inside the relic created when you united the Hallows. Since you had not trained to use the relic at all and your needs were imminent, your own magic decided on a price to use the relic for a short period of time. The memories that the inhabitants of Hogwarts had of you supplied the price for the power, and the weakening of the link between you and your magic supplied me with the route to take you over long enough to perform your request."**_ It explained.

Harry nodded, though the information saddened him. All this time he had thought that the price for his wish had been decided by the being in the Hallows, but it was actually his own magic that decided on it. He tried to blame the voice, say that it was lying, but he knew that it wasn't. This was his own mind, he couldn't be lied to inside his own mind. It was why when using legillemency that getting caught by a skilled occlumens was extremely bad. If the occlumens could trap you somewhere in their mind for long enough and you didn't resist well enough, they could interrogate you.

"You say you are the being that lives inside this 'relic'. I haven't got any relic that I can see." Harry said.

" _ **Well of course. Since I the relic I inhabited isn't meant for something as powerful as me, it isn't very stable. So after I fulfilled your request, I forced it into dormancy inside you. It's why you can only talk to me so clearly here, where there is so much spiritual energy."**_

"Spirit Energy? So that's what that energy outside was. The whole town was saturated with it." He got a faint feeling of acknowledgement which he took to mean 'yes'. "Did you hear the conversation I had with that Japanese wizard before I came to Karakura?"

" _ **No, I was only able to access your senses at varying times. Whenever that happened I tried talking to you, so basically if you could hear me, that was when I could see and hear what you could."**_

"The shopkeeper said that this 'curse' on me was done by a god. Is that true?"

The voice was silent for a while, and Harry worried that he had angered it with the question. He couldn't be sure though, as he got no feeling from the darkness around him.

" _ **Yes, it is true. I can tell that you think you know which god I am, so go-on. Have a guess."**_ The voice didn't sound angry, if anything it sounded amused.

"Izanami no Mikoto, Primordial Goddess of creation, Goddess of the Land of the Dead and former wife of Izanagi?" Harry said. He wasn't _entirely_ sure he was correct, the only reason he guessed that it was Izanami was because that Japanese wizard said that it was.

" _ **Indeed. So? What do you think? Are you disgusted? Angry? Repulsed? Do you want to throw me into a prison and forget about me because of my 'evil'?"**_ She asked. The question itself should have sounded insistent, but Izanami made it sound casual, as if she expected a specific answer.

"Well, if the story was true, then it wasn't really your fault, so I don't think you're at fault for being trapped in Yomi. But honestly, did you have to swear to kill a thousand humans per day because Izanagi looked at you?" He asked.

" _ **You humans always get the stories wrong. It wasn't because he looked at me that I got angry, and I did not threaten to kill a thousand humans a day. It was because he looked at me with disgust and hatred when he saw my new form that I got angry, and because he trapped me in Yomi that I threatened to kill a thousand generations of his human children. He died before mating with any mortals though, so that promise is invalid now."**_ She explained.

"But how did humans get it wrong? If Izanagi gave life to humans-" He began.

" _ **Neither I nor any other God in the Shinto pantheon created human beings. No pantheon is quite sure which of us created humans, but the generally accepted idea is that it was Yahweh, the Christian/Judaic god; although he's never actually openly interacted with the other pantheons, so we don't know."**_ She said. _**"Now, enough chatting. You aren't exactly in the best place to be resting in your mindscape."**_

Harry jolted upright. "Right, I just fell over in the street!"

" _ **Uh, no. That's not what I meant."**_ Izanami said, almost sheepishly.

Harry frowned. "Then what did you mean?"

" _ **Just wake up and you'll see. Don't worry, now that we've spoken once our link has been properly formed. I'll be able to talk with you when you're conscious from now on."**_

"Okay..." Harry said, closing his eyes.

 **Harry POV, Hell – First Layer: City of Madness.**

"Ugh, my head." Harry groaned, sitting up slowly.

" **Might want to get a move on there, Harry."** Izanami prompted.

"Okay, okay." Opening his eyes, Harry had to blink once just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

First of all, the sky was _red._ Somehow, that wasn't even the weirdest thing. Everywhere he looked, there were endless blue roads, outside of which were hundreds if not thousands of giant white blocks of some sort of stone. He was resting on the top of one of those stones right now.

"Izanami, WHERE THE HELL AM I!" Harry shouted.

" **Yomi."**

Harry's jaw dropped. "I'm in hell!?" He exclaimed.

 **END CHAPTER**

There you go, the beginning of another story.

In Harry Phenex and the Fourth Sorcerer, quite a few people asked whether the Harry Potter world would play a big part. In those stories, yes it will. In this story, you will see almost zero of the Harry Potter world except the few times that he stumbles across a wizard.

So for those that noticed, I.E, those of you who aren't stupid, this crosses over with Bleach as well, though not by much. The only things that may appear from bleach after Harry leaves hell are perhaps characters that have been recruited to a peerage or something. As far as the events in Bleach go, just assume that the Vandenreich all self-combusted after the training in the Soul King's palace.

If you'd rather I sent out another chapter to one of my other stories, sorry! I wrote this story and thought it would be a waste if it just sat there not being read.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

 **AvatarofSolarus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Recap:**

 _Harry's jaw dropped. "I'm in hell!?" He exclaimed._

 **Chapter Start:**

" **Yes and if I were you I'd stop shouting. Drawing the attention of the Kushanāda would not be good for you right now."**

"Kushanāda?" Harry said quietly, looking around. Fucked could not even begin to describe the situation Harry felt that he was in right now.

" **See that huge lumbering beast over there with the samurai-like shoulder guard?"**

Harry nodded, his eyes wide. "Jesus, that thing is huge." The Kushanāda looked to be a very large being that walked on all fours. It had an elongated skull-like head and a large piece of samurai-like armour on the right shoulders. It's head had raised up a little, and it seemed to be searching for something.

" **Harry, try not to say holy names or prayers. Togabito - or sinners** – **are incapable of saying holy things. If they even try they can go mad. Since you're alive and can say it without problem, the holy energy created by use of the phrase will be sensed by the Kushanāda and they'll come after you. You aren't strong enough to face them yet, so try and keep to yourself and ignore the Kushanāda if they come near."** Izanami suggested.

Harry nodded. "Okay, no Holy names, phrases or prayers. Gotcha." He paused. "Wait, did you just say 'aren't strong enough to face them _yet'_?" He asked slowly.

" **Of course. How do you expect to survive in hell if you can't even defeat a first level Kushanāda?"** Izanami said, as if it were obvious.

"Well, I was hoping to escape!" Harry exclaimed quietly. He seriously didn't want to fight one of those hulking beasts.

" **Good luck with that. To be able to open the gates of hell and return to the living world, you have to be at least strong enough to defeat a Kushanāda. Even then, if you were a sinner, you wouldn't be able to leave because one, the Kushanāda would sense you leaving and two, the chains of hell would drag you back in."**

"Damn." Harry cursed. He absently observed a few sinners try and attack a Kushanāda, then gulped as he saw them do absolutely nothing to it. It just waltzed right through them, not even paying attention to them, even crushing a few. "Hey Izanami, what happens if a sinner dies?"

" **Hmm? Well at first it just looks as if they die like they would normally. After a while though, depending on how strong they are, they're resurrected on the fourth level of hell. The stronger they are, the quicker they're resurrected. However if they die enough times, or if they just have a week will, eventually they'll stop resurrecting and they'll decompose, their energy returning to the life-stream. The fifth level of hell is actually an enormous desert made completely out of the crushed bones of sinners."**

Harry winced, that didn't sound good. Not at all. "So, how do you propose I get stronger?"

" **Finally, the important question! What you haven't noticed is that you're actually a lot stronger than usual just by being here, in my domain. Since I'm inside you at the moment, as I get stronger so will you. Not by enough to defeat a Kushanāda so quickly though, so don't get your hopes up. I'll have to teach you some stuff first."**

Harry sagged slightly in defeat, but stood up nonetheless. He looked around. The white block he was standing on was very large, and no sinners had made it up there. "This'll have to do." He muttered.

" **Right. What I'm going to teach you is magic, but a different form of magic to the magic that wizards use."**

"Why?" Harry had to ask.

" **Because frankly, wizarding magic is shit. Honestly, I'm surprised wizards are still around. Even a low-class devil is more powerful than an experienced wizard."**

Harry blinked. "Wait, did you just say that _devils_ exist? Does that mean angels do as well? And if Devils exist, shouldn't I be running into them here, in hell?" He asked warily, looking around as if a devil was going to jump out at him.

" **Yes, Devils and Angels do exist. No, you won't run into Devils here, they live in the Underworld, not Hell. And don't be too wary of them. They're actually a lot like humans, they just live for thousands of years and are infinitely more powerful. Oh, and they have bat-like wings on their back. Now, enough of that. We're wasting time. I want to get you started with magic as soon as possible."**

"Okay, so what type of magic is it? Also, I don't have a wand." Harry said.

" **Oh for the love of- I did say that I wasn't going to teach you wizarding magic, didn't I? You won't need a wand. Anyway, I'm going to teach you Judgement Magic, which is** **a form of Death Magic or Necromancy. Contrary to popular belief, while you can use Necromancy to summon and control corpses, that is not it's main function. Judgement magic is actually a form of light magic.** **I'll allow you to figure it out yourself, but all I'll say is that judgement is a pretty accurate way of describing the magic."**

Harry was about to object, purely out of principal. Necromancy sounded like extremely dark magic, but he stopped himself. 'What's the point? I'm in hell right now. This is the only way out that I have confidence in. If an honest-to-goodness goddess is telling me it will work, then I should have faith. Besides, it's not like I'm in good company. Everyone here has committed heinous crimes.' Plus, the fact that Izanami claimed it was a form of light magic helped somewhat.

Despite that and contrary to popular wizarding belief, Harry didn't have that much of a problem with killing. Sure, he didn't _like_ doing it and when he did it was only if there was no other choice. But if the choice was killing a bad guy or his friends being hurt, you can be damn sure the bad guy is going to bite the dust. And Hell was _full_ of bad guys. If he was going to practice a form of Necromancy on people, it may as well be on murderers and rapists.

"What do I do." Harry said resolutely.

" **That's the spirit! Now, to start off with, I'm going to send a tiny sliver of my own judgement** **magic to you. I want you to get a feel of it, how it flows and how it interacts with the environment around it. When you feel like you have it, disperse it and try and form your own. Don't worry if it doesn't work immediately, if you need to you can even meditate on it. It most likely won't come quickly."**

" **Honestly, even I'm not an expert in it. It's just that I want you to learn a unique form of magic, thankfully the only ones capable of learning judgement magic are Death Gods and those they teach it to directly, and even then, most who know it are minor gods who only equal an average ultimate class devil. Thankfully, you ran into the only Primordial** **god/goddess** **who can, or at least knows how to use it.** **"** Izanami explained.

"Right." Harry said. He supposed that he should feel lucky, but the fact that he was currently trapped in hell was hindering his ability to focus on much else other than getting out of it. He decided to sit in a meditative position, thinking it might help him focus. He held his hands out in front of him, palms facing upwards. "Okay, I'm ready."

" **Okay, now this might feel a little weird. It's not actually** ** _your_** **magic, so it will feel foreign. Ignore that feeling, and focus on the key characteristics of the magic. Here we go."**

Harry twitched. He could feel energy stirring within him, but he focused on the energy that he could feel flowing out from his heart and through to his arms. He could see the veins on his arm bulging, like more blood than usual was being forced through them. **"Sorry about the pressure in the veins. I told you even I'm not the best user of this magic, so channelling it carefully and non-threateningly through someone else isn't the easiest thing to do."** She apologized. She sounded apologetic, but even Harry could hear the concentration in her voice. It slightly intimidated him, if an Elder Goddess found this difficult, how was a mediocre magic using teen like him going to learn it?

Eventually the energy got to his hands, where it slowly flowed out into the open. It was less forceful than he thought it would be, and contrary to what he thought a form of Death magic would be, the energy was not pitch black or sickly green, but rather a very vivid Gold colour. It was mesmerising, and he could feel himself getting lost in the golden flame-like energy. No-wonder it was a form of light magic.

" **Focus, Harry!"** Izanami said sharply.

Harry snapped out of his trance. 'Right, focus. Focus...' He thought, staring at the energy again, but this time he focused not just on how it looked, but how it felt.

The way it flowed through his arms felt as if hot water were running over his skin. It didn't hurt, but he could most certainly feel the heat. When it left his body, it was like plasma; it flowed like gas but had ten times the power of fire. It didn't hurt him though, since it was none threatening it responded to him fondly, but also warily; as if telling him that it would obey him, but if he didn't respect it, it would consume him. He also knew that this was no-where near all it could do. If it was just a better form of fire, it would not be called Judgement Magic, nor would it be a form of Necromancy. He could tell that there was a lot more to this magic than he was seeing now.

After a few more moments of observing the plasma-like energy, he let it disperse. He let out a breath, realizing that he had been so focused that he had been holding his breath to focus even more. "My turn now." he murmured.

" **Okay. I'm not going to do anything for you here. I'll tell you if you're doing it wrong, but I won't guide your magic. It will entirely be you producing and controlling it now."** Izanami said. **"But Harry, if you feel like you're losing control, DO NOT try and** ** _force_** **it back under control. Either gently guide it back under control, or just release the energy. Believe me, holding onto this magic while it is hostile towards you is not something good for your health."**

"Right." He nodded. He held his hands out in front of him again, but this time he blocked everything out, including Izanami. He absently noticed that no sinners or Kushanāda had noticed him yet, which surprised him.

'Wait, how am I going to draw the power out without a wand?' He paused.

" **Harry, I've already told you that you don't need a wand. Look, think of it like this. I've already planted the seed of Judgement magic within your magical core by channelling it through you. All you have to do is visualize your magical core and then draw on it, while trying to convert it into the energy used for judgement magic. Now enough questions! Just shut up and get on with it, you're wasting time."** She said impatiently. Harry gulped, nodding quickly. He forgot for a moment there that he was dealing with a primordial god.

He closed his eyes, using occlumency to visualize his magical core, something that he had to do to master fiendfyre. When he finally found it, he recognized the tell-tale ball of blue energy that represented his magical core. However, it had changed from the last time he saw it. While most of it was still blue, wisps of it were turning gold. Also, right next to it was another ball of energy, only this one was entirely black. It was also more than twenty times the size of his own core. He assumed that this was Izanami's, as that was the only way he could explain it.

" **You're correct."** She confirmed. **"Also, I wouldn't recommend touching it. It's nowhere near stable enough yet."**

Harry nodded. He reached out with his metaphysical arms and touched his own core, visualizing it flowing through his body and out through his hands. He could feel the magic moving, but as of now it was just pure magic with no actual attribute to it, so it was just dissipating on contact with air.

Slowly, he remembered the feeling of Izanami's magic that had flowed through him previously, trying to change his own magic to match the feeling. It was difficult, so difficult in fact that he couldn't do it at all for the first hour. No matter how much he tried, it just wouldn't do anything. The only thing that happened was that his magic changed colour, which wasn't really a big deal according to Izanami since it was already externalized.

After an hour and a half had passed, Harry tried something new. Instead of trying so hard to force the energy to change, he took a deep breath and relaxed. He pictured the feeling of the magic Izanami showed him, then gently willed his magic to change into it. He felt his magic moving slightly differently, but other than that he couldn't tell since his eyes were closed to help him relax.

" **Well done, Harry. You did it."** Izanami said, a distinctly proud tone in her voice, causing Harry to open his eyes and grin at the sparking gold looking fire dancing in his hands.

* TimeSkip – 1 month later *

"Pleeeeeaaassseee..." Harry groaned, sitting cross legged on the grey dusty floor of the third circle of Hell/Yomi. He was resting his head on his hand, the elbow leaning on his right knee. The other hand was tracing circles in the sand. His clothes from before were ruined from his training, so he replaced them with a now tatty and torn black cloak and trousers. It was crude, but he couldn't really be choosy in hell, he would have to wait until he went back to the human world before he could worry about clothes.

Harry heard a slightly annoyed sigh echo in his mind. **"No, I won't open the gate yet. You still haven't completed the final task I gave you."** Izanami said.

"Excuse me." They both ignored the voice to their left.

The black haired eighteen year old slumped slightly. "Do I really need to though? I mean, I'm not exactly eager to confront that many Kushanāda, even if you say they won't attack me."

"Uh, hello...?" It trailed off, noticing Harry's non-responsiveness. "Wait, are you ignoring me?!"

Harry turned a bit more away from the annoying voice and carried on what he was doing, unknowingly pissing off the owner of the voice even more. **"Yes, you need to Harry. Despite being on the level of a lower tier Ultimate-class Devil, you still have the body of a human. It puts you at a severe disadvantage. This way, you can even out the playing field without having to firmly plant yourself as a member of a specific faction."**

"You have five seconds to answer me, before I come over there and smack you!" The voice said, and Harry blinked.

"Huh?" He turned, then saw the orange haired teen he met in Karakura a little over a month ago. He looked the same mostly, only now he wore a white Shitagi, black Kosode and Hakama; he has two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape that hold two black swords in place, with the plate on his left shoulder having three sections adorned with red scales, and a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist.

"Ah, it's you!" Harry jumped to his feet, then put his hand to his chin. "Hmm. What was your name again..." He trailed off, struggling to remember the name.

Ichigo sweat-dropped. "Ichig-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" Harry snapped his fingers. The orange haired teen looked startled, and Harry tilted his head. "Don't you remember me? Harry Potter?" He prompted.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes in thought. "...I have no idea." he muttered.

Harry slumped a little. "You saw me breathing in the air in Karakura and asked me if I was okay since I looked a little pale."

Ichigo blinked then widened his eyes. "That was you!? You look so different!" he exclaimed. He frowned suddenly, putting a hand on one of the swords. "Did you escape from hell back then?" He asked dangerously.

Harry waved his hands frantically. "No! No! Apparently some weird guy with tentacles for hands threw me in here while I was... sleeping." He said. He didn't tell Ichigo about why he was unconscious, he didn't really think that telling him he had a primordial God sealed inside him was a good idea. Ichigo looked sceptical, so Harry let his energy surround him, an action that would ordinarily reveal at least the shadow of the hell chains. "See, no chains. I'm telling the truth!" He was right, the only thing that Ichigo could see was the golden energy.

 _'Just like that time I fought Kokuto...'_ Ichigo thought, indeed, Harry's aura looked exactly like the energy Ichigo used when the Kushanāda helped him against Kokuto two years ago. "Fair enough. What are you still doing here? The Kushanāda should have found you by now and thrown you out." He said, relaxing slightly but still resting his hand on his sword as a slight warning.

Harry sighed in relief. _'Damn, I may be a hell of a lot stronger than a month ago, but this guy feels like he's on the upper levels of Ultimate-class!'_ He thought. "I've kind of been training..." He chuckled sheepishly.

Ichigo blanched. "Training!? Why the fuck are you training in HELL!?" He shouted incredulously. Harry made to answer, but Ichigo just raised up a hand, then used the other to massage his temples. "You know what, I don't know, nor do I really care. Just... do you need a way out?" He asked. "I came down here to... return something that I got from the Kushanāda. Once I'm done I can get you out if you want?" He offered.

Harry shook his head. "Thanks, but it's not necessary. I can leave any time I want, I just have something to do before I leave. You said you've got to return something to the Kushanāda. I assume that means that you have to go down to the fifth level?" He asked.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Yeah, actually I do. I won't question how exactly you can leave on your own, since I saw you outside before. But how do you know that's where I was going?"

Harry turned slightly serious. "Because that's where I'm going too."

* Scene Change – Fourth Level *

Harry peered over the edge of the Lava pond, absently trying to see how far down it went. He stumbled when Ichigo pulled him back, causing him to fall on his ass. "What the- what was that for?" Harry muttered, getting up while rubbing his back.

Ichigo peered around, as if searching for something. "We have company."

Harry paused, then settled into what appeared to be a relaxed stance, though his eyes were hard. "Togabito or Kushanāda?" He asked.

Ichigo didn't answer for a second, then he smirked. "Kushanāda don't usually stay on this level for long. As for who the company is, it's _**an old friend**_." He chuckled sinisterly, and Harry sweated slightly at the double layered voice.

"Well, well. If it isn't Ichigo Kurosaki. Back so soon to see me? It's only been a month." Harry looked up at the giant skeleton sitting in the lava to see someone sitting on its head. He wore the same black body suit that Harry remembered from the people inside the alley a month ago, only he seemed to have forgone the mask and hood. Over the black suit he wore a long black cloak with red lining, and had several hell chains attached to his body that were also worn decoratively. He has purple hair parted in a long fringe on the left side of his face.

Harry immediately didn't like the man, because he was obviously a lower level sinner, meaning he had done _very_ bad things while alive. He looked to Ichigo, and blinked when he saw the now calm expression on his face. Before Harry had thought that Ichigo was absolutely burning with rage, but it seemed as if he had put a reign on it.

"...Shuren. Reformed have you?" Ichigo said.

Shuren sneered down at Ichigo hatefully. "Only just now, if you can believe it. I don't think that Taikon, Gunjo, Garogai or Murakamo will reform for a good few decades after what you and Kokuto did." He said.

 _'Ah, so that was why Ichigo was here before now. But what would the Kushanāda have given him..?'_ Harry wondered. "Ichigo, who is this?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Shuren glanced at Harry in confusion, probably wondering who he was.

"His name is Shuren. He's a Togabito, obviously." He said tightly.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I got that, but how did he know you?"

Ichigo sighed. "A little over a month ago, he kidnapped my sister, Yuzu. He brought her down here and she was corrupted by Hell's miasma. She died." He said, looking down.

Harry immediately felt guilty. "Oh, look, I'm sorr-"

"It's fine." Ichigo interrupted. "I got him back good, don't you worry. And my sister is fine now, thanks to the Kushanāda." He smiled.

Harry could tell though that Ichigo was still extremely livid at having to see the man again, and to be honest from his description Harry wasn't so happy to meet him either. 'Izanami?' He asked softly.

" **...Of course. He earned his penalty when he involved a child."** Izanami said readily.

Harry smirked slightly. "Hey Ichigo?" He said conversationally, slowly raising his hands into a praying position whilst closing his eyes.

Ichigo glanced at him. "Yeah?"

"You mind if I get rid of him?" He asked.

The other teen rose an eyebrow but shrugged. "Go for it."

Shuren glanced between the two, not being able to hear them since they were talking a little quietly. "What are you two fuckers talking about!?" He exclaimed.

" **Be Silent."** All noise ceased when Harry's eyes snapped open, now being completely black, as if looking into them would cause you to fall into a pit. His voice had turned female, but it was a little scratchy, though Harry would comment that it was much better than it was a month ago. Still, the presence of the voice cause both Shuren and Ichigo to take a step back in shock, a chill creeping up both of their spines.

"H-Harry?" Ichigo stuttered. This looked all too similar to Hollowification, except Harry wasn't forming a mask, he had no irises, even yellow ones; and the voice belonged to a different gender.

Izanami turned Harry's head to face Shuren, who had stood and was now clearly sweating in fear. "I-It can't be, surely..?" He said, sounding slightly crazed.

Izanami tilted her/Harry's head. **"** **Oh? You can tell who I am?"** She narrowed her eyes. **"** **No... You don't know** ** _who_** **I am, but you know what I am, hmm?"** She chuckled throatily, the scratchiness serving to creep the two other people out immensely. She suddenly stopped, looking back to Shuren with a face of disgust. **"** **No matter. Shuren; For your crimes in your time during life, I find you... guilty."** The ground cracked, and Ichigo jumped back when dozens of Hell chains shot up from the ground. Shuren tried to run, but they all impacted his legs, wrapping around them and making him fall to the floor.

Izanami walked forwards, not stopping her speech all the while. **"** **For the crime of not repenting for your actions during your time in Yomi, I find you... Guilty."** Another set of chains shot up and wrapped around his right arm. **"** **For the crime of attempting to escape Yomi before returning to the life-stream, I find you... Guilty!"** Yet again chains shot up and wrapped around Shuren, binding his arm and his entire torso, now leaving only his head free.

Izanami was right in front of Shuren now, and the Togabito looked positively hysterical. "No, please, I'm begging you, don't..."

Izanami ignored him. **"** **And lastly, for kidnapping an innocent child, for bringing her into hell, for attempting to use her to bribe your way out of hell; I FIND YOU GUILTY!"** She exclaimed, causing a huge arm made of black energy to burst from the ground and grab onto a screaming Shuren, then quickly descend into the lower depths of hell to imprison him in an even worse punishment than before.

Izanami stood quietly in Harry's body for a moment. **"** **It is done."** She said finally, before Harry's eyes closed and then opened, back to Harry's now normal yellow colour.

Harry clapped his hands and looked at Ichigo with a grin. "Right, time to go to the fifth level, hmm?"

 **END CHAPTER**

Woah! An actual second chapter!

Anyway, here's the second chapter to the story.

For those of you wondering, no, Harry will not be able to let Izanami take over and curbstomp everyone they come across except Ophis and Great Red. The only reason she can take over so easily right now is because they are literally inside of the Domain she rules over.

Thanks for reading!

 **AvatarofSolarus**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Harry fell through the lava pond that led to the fifth level of Hell, he could feel Ichigo's gaze on the back of his head, and to be honest he couldn't really blame him; but even so it was starting to get a bit annoying. "Something on your mind?" Harry prompted.

"What was that back there?" Ichigo asked immediately, getting straight to the point.

Harry shrugged. "Take a guess."

Ichigo scowled. "You were possessed, and you let it happen! Was it an inner hollow?" Ichigo may have come into the knowledge that his inner hollow was actually his true Zanpakuto, but he still knew that the Vizard's inner hollows were actually just that.

Harry raised an eyebrow. He had heard the term Hollow before and Izanami had explained what they were to him, but he didn't know what an inner Hollow was; from the context he assumed it was a Hollow of some sort that was somehow inhabiting one's soul or sharing their body. "No, not an inner Hollow." He denied.

Ichigo frowned. "Then what is it?" He asked again.

Harry sighed. "Look, Ichigo. I've only known you for pretty much less than half a day. I'm sorry if it annoys you, but I'm not just going to reveal all of my secrets to you just because you asked me."

"Tch, fine." Ichigo replied. He wasn't happy about it; the power Harry had displayed when possessed gave Ichigo a bad feeling, as if the one using that power could squash him like a bug. The only time he had ever got that feeling was the first time he fought Aizen and he had stopped Ichigo's Bankai with his finger.

Just as they finished talking, they passed through the bottom of the lava (which somehow left them unharmed) and came out into the fifth level of Hell; the landscape was composed of black rock flowing with lakes of lava, as well as many irregular columns covered in veins of lava jutting out from the ground. Izanami quickly told him that the Kushanāda were capable of materializing from within these lava columns. It was obvious why this level of Hell was the worst one available for the normal Togabito; the even lower levels were reserved for specific beings that were sealed because of their high level of power. The second lowest, the eighth level of Hell was where Izanami was trapped by Izanagi before she freed herself by dispersing into the Hallows.

Harry and Ichigo quickly landed on one of the higher columns, one void of the cages containing the sinners being punished. Ichigo just seemed to slow down and land softly, however Harry used the fiery nature of his magic to create thrusters at his feet and lower himself like that.

"Now what?" Harry asked, waiting around.

Ichigo furrowed his brow, looking around at the landscape strangely empty of Kushanāda. "The Kushanāda should have come to greet us by now." He muttered.

Harry nodded. "Ah, that might be because of me. One of the passive abilities my... tenant gives me is that the Kushanāda don't bother me. Maybe since you're with me they don't see the point in coming out?" He suggested. 'It would have been nice to know that a month ago.' He grumbled internally. At first, he had avoided the Kushanāda, assuming they would attack him. One day however, one had suddenly appeared in front of the white block he was training on, almost giving him a heart attack. Izanami had very nearly taken over to deal with it, but paused when the Kushanāda just stared at Harry for a while before walking away. It was nice to know, since it allowed him to experiment with his new powers more openly.

Ichigo smirked. "Is that so? Well, I'll just have to do something they won't appreciate." He said, unsheathing the smaller sword that hung on his hip. Harry stepped back slightly, guessing what he was going to do. Ichigo held the sword in front of him, pointing the end at one of the pillars with quite a few sinners on it. He drew the sword to the side, creating what looked to Harry like a tiny sideways oval of energy. "Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo intoned calmly, before an enormous wave of white energy burst forth from the small oval and consumed the pillar, before dissipating quickly and leaving nothing behind.

Harry gaped. While he could probably do something similar to that, it would take a lot more effort and power than Ichigo seemed to have to put into it. 'Yeah, so not picking a fight with him...' He sweat-dropped. Still, the act seemed to have worked in bringing the attention of the Kushanāda, proven by the loud horn-sounding noise that emanated from the other large pillars before the Kushanāda emerged from them, making their way towards Harry and Ichigo.

They each stayed calm, knowing that despite having some form of individual intelligence that allowed them to act independently if needed, the Kushanāda were still just a manifestation of the will of Yomi, the realm of the dead. Without a powerful enough God to run it, the realm had resorted to the safe-guards built in to it by Izanami and had created the Kushanāda. It was more than enough to manage the realm, seeing as Hell was now an independent dimension rather than being part of the Underworld like it was thousands of years ago.

Ichigo didn't know those specific details, and Harry only knew because Izanami had told him. If she hadn't, he would probably never have known.

By this point the Kushanada were now standing in front of the pillar they were on, and Harry noted absently that they were at least three or four times as large as the Kushanāda on the first level of Hell, which was why despite still standing on the floor below, their head, chest and shoulders towered over even the largest of the pillars they could see. The lumbering giants emanated a deep rumbling noise that projected a questioning sort of feeling that Harry and Ichigo sensed, which they took to roughly mean 'what do you want?'.

Ichigo stepped forwards. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Just under a month ago, I was here and I defeated a sinner named Kokuto that was trying to escape Hell by getting me to destroy the chains. Do you remember?" The ground shook slightly as the will of Hell made an affirmative noise. "You must also remember then, that you gave me this gift." He said, before closing his eyes and suddenly releasing a large amount of what Harry recognized as Judgement magic! The energy coalesced into a strange armor made of bones which looked out of place on Ichigo's clothes, only covering his torso, left arm and the side of his head.

"What the..." Harry muttered in shock, his eyes wide. How could Ichigo use Judgement magic!? He didn't seem to know anything about what Harry did when he was possessed by Izanami, so how?

"Those aren't his powers." Izanami spoke up.

Harry frowned. 'What do you mean?'

"Since I am no longer ruling Yomi/Hell, the realm itself developed a sort of sentience so it could continue to function. I myself made it so that would happen. A product of this is that because the Kushanāda can only be made to be so strong, every now and then Yomi can select someone to bestow specific powers onto to subdue any particularly troublesome sinners that become a threat."

Ichigo opened his eyes. "I would like to return this gift." He said.

The Kushanāda stared at him for a while, before their heads turned to Harry and seemed to bore into him for what felt like over ten minutes. Harry returned the gaze, showing no fear or nervousness in the environment that was usually one of the most inhospitable places for mortals in the known realms. Suddenly, all of the Kushanada's eyes glowed, and Harry turned to Ichigo when he heard the orange haired teen grunt in pain. His eyes widened when he saw that the bones that Ichigo had donned looked as if they were boiling on the surface of his skin.

He spun back to the Kushanada when the ground started to shake in bursts, which gave Harry the feeling of a chant. "What's going on?!" He exclaimed.

"I'd brace yourself." He heard Izanami say.

Harry got slightly nervous at that statement, but tensed himself anyway. "Why? What's going..." He suddenly lurched forwards, his eyes wide as his body was wracked with intense pain unlike anything he had ever felt. "GYAAAARRGHH!" He screamed, falling to his hands and knees in pain, clenching his fists so hard they were drawing blood. Along with this, every few seconds, a massive burst of golden energy would erupt from Harry's body, getting bigger and more powerful each time.

Because of the immense pain, he didn't notice the armor from Ichigo's body turn to energy then flow onto Harry, reforming into armor similar to Ichigo's, only more uniform and ornate, looking like actual armor rather than just bones that were placed together to cover his skin. His hood remained, but the armor seemed to destroy the rest of Harry's shirt. Once the armor had formed, from underneath the skull on Harry's right shoulder black cloth darker than the void emerged, flowing down to Harry's wrist. Once fully emerged, the cloth covered Harry's arm like the small cloaks that noblemen would wear. Covering his legs was the bottom half of a cloak, tied with a red sash at the waist, while armor the same as what was covering his torso could be seen on his feet.

Ichigo had recovered by now, and turned to Harry and widened his eyes at what was happening. He had assumed that he would just have to return the power to the Kushanada and that would be the end of it, but it looked like the Kushanada had decided to give that power to Harry instead. Looking down and clenching his fist, he narrowed his eyes. There was a noticeable difference in the amount of reiatsu he was passively leaking out now. It was a lot less than before, but it didn't make him weaker; he couldn't use that power after he used it the first time anyway, so not having it anymore didn't make much of a difference if any at all.

He made to try and approach Harry to help him, but had to jump back when a Kushanada slammed its hand down in front of him. His hand instantly went to the sword on his back, but he paused when instead of continuing to attack, the Kushanada simply stayed there and watched him.

"You want me to leave him alone?" He said, and got a feeling of approval. "I'll just wait here until you're done then." He said, but stumbled when he got a very physical show of disapproval in the form of the Kushanada slamming its hand down next to him. "Hey!" He shouted. "What the Hell? You want me to leave? How will he..."

"Thanks, but it's not necessary. I can leave any time I want, I just have something to do before I leave." He suddenly recalled Harry's statement from earlier, and narrowed his eyes in thought at the still groaning form of Harry.

"Is this what he meant?" He muttered, referring to the thing that Harry said that he had to do. He looked back at the Kushanada to see it had it's enormous fist raised to attack and put his hands up placatingly. "Woah! Fine, fine, I'll go, geeze." He sighed, turning to go but pausing briefly. He turned his head back towards Harry. "Good luck." He said, before he reached into his Shihakushou and brought out what looked like a glowing cross and snapping it. His form began to shimmer in white light before he disappeared in a flash.

Harry continued to lay on the ground, groaning and writhing in pain. He thought receiving Hell's blessing wouldn't hurt so much, but at the moment it felt like the armor was actually melting into his skin and merging with his bones! He was getting more powerful for sure, but he couldn't really tell by how much because of the pain.

"Just hold on Harry, you're almost there." He heard Izanami say, and he absently noted that her voice had taken a huge jump in how healthy it sounded. It was now almost completely normal, and Harry thought it sounded kind of... beautiful.

"W-what th-the Hell is happening to me..." He gritted out, almost growling.

"It's the gift of Hell. One reason is because of the fact that you still have a human body. Receiving this power whilst still human would kill you, so the armor as the manifested will of Hell is altering your physiology to that of something capable of handling the power." Izanami explained.

The pain had subsided a little now, allowing Harry to ask; "Altering it to what, exactly?" He groaned.

He heard Izanami hum thoughtfully. "I'm not sure exactly. Since it's Hell's power it's obviously going to be a dark creature or similar to. A Devil for example, or maybe a Grim Reaper or even a Dragon." She explained. Existing within Harry's magical core/soul, she could easily see the state that his body and magic was in by observing the flow between his metaphysical core and his real body. A lot more magic was flowing into and around Harry's core than usual due to obvious reasons, but it was slowing down now enough for her to observe it properly. When she did, she widened her eyes in shock. "How is that possible?!" She exclaimed.

"What!?" Harry jumped. It had receded into a general ache now, thankfully, but Izanami's alarmed yell startled him.

"The process definitely worked, you can be sure of that." Izanami assured him, sounding a bit distracted.

Harry nodded. "Right, but..." he trailed off.

"It altered your physiology alright, the reason I'm surprised is that it may have altered it almost too well." She said, confusing Harry.

"How can it be altered too well?" he asked, standing up and instantly noticing his new attire. "Oh wow, neat." He grinned, admiring the armor.

"That's the armor of Hell. It acts as a representation of your blessing, while also responding to your will, and also acts much like a Sacred Gear does; however it doesn't transfer to someone else when you die, it is so much a part of you now that it's part of your soul. If you died, it would go with you." She explained.

Harry widened his eyes, this was some armor. Willing it to fade, he watched as it dispersed into golden particles, revealing his intact clothes underneath.

"As I was saying, what I meant was that it altered you in a way that I didn't expect. It doesn't mean that I thought it was bad, it's your opinion that worries me." She said. While she knew that Harry had opened up significantly in terms of being accepting of darker races like Devils and Fallen angels, she also knew that he was still somewhat leery of them; thankfully he had voiced the desire to actually meet them before he formed a true opinion of them.

Harry shrugged. "Well, I can only assume the worst until you actually tell me, Izanami." He pointed out.

"You've become a Demon, or close to it." She said, skipping the preamble.

Harry blinked. Demon? "You mean I became a Devil?" That wasn't too bad, to be honest it was probably one of the best outcomes.

"No, Devils aren't true Demons. Devils are dark creatures, yes, but they are far from the first race to have opposed Heaven. Lucifer originally tried to corrupt his energies enough to become a true Demon, but he failed. The Demons were already in decline since Trihexa went into hiding, and by the time Lucifer fell, there were barely fifty Demons left in Hell."

"But why did he fail?" He asked, fascinated by the new information.

"The reason he failed to become a Demon was because instead of finding one of the few remaining sentient Demons, he found a Demon that was driven insane by the influx of holy energy that flooded Hell when one third of Heaven fell. Because of this, he mistook the Demons for inherently evil creatures that crave the souls of mortals and have no other compulsion besides chaos and destruction." She began, continuing when confirming that Harry was following her explanation.

"He was wrong, of course. Not completely though, Demons do crave battle as part of their nature, but they were mostly content to fight amongst themselves. They had no reason to start fights with the other factions, as even with their extraordinary powers they would most likely fall to the combined powers of the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils, along with whomever else was dragged into the great war."

Harry nodded, but scratched his cheek. "That's fascinating, but what does this have to do with me being a demon?" He asked tentatively.

If Izanami had eyes, she would have blinked in surprise. As it was, she chuckled sheepishly. "My apologies, I always get carried away when explaining things. My general point was that Demons, despite being dark creatures, are much like Devils in that they aren't inherently evil."

"So what does this mean for me?" Harry asked, clenching a fist and holding it in front of his eyes. "I don't really feel that different, to be honest."

"You wouldn't, you haven't really been completely turned into one. All that happened was that you gained a demon's physiology and your energy will now feel like that of a demon's. Don't worry, if you were a full demon then trust me, it would be a lot more noticeable." She assured him.

"That... doesn't sound too bad." He said slowly. It was a good start, if he had just become a straight up demon right off the bat, he didn't know how he would have reacted.

"Hmm? So this is what the alarm was about..." Harry spun around, instinctively summoning the armor of hell and the scythe that came with it, before taking a defensive stance.

Standing before him was a red-haired man, he looked quite youthful but Harry could tell he was older than he looked, as well as the fact that he was very strong. He wore an ornate shoulder pauldrons that looked more ceremonial than protective, along with opulent robes. Harry narrowed his eyes. Judging by Izanami's description, this was... "Sirzechs Lucifer?" Harry said.

The man blinked in surprise, before chuckling. "Well, stranger. It seems as if you know who I am. Would you do me the honor of knowing your name, as well as the reason for you being here?" He said, all the while sporting a smile on his face.

To anyone else, it would look like a good-natured and polite question, but to Harry, he could see the underlying threat in the man's words. But since the current Lucifer came all this way just to see what caused a ruckus in Hell, Harry was confident that the man was also just genuinely interested in why Harry was here.

"What the Hell." Harry eventually chuckled, dropping to sit cross-legged. "Why don't I give you my life story then. That's what usually happens in situations like this, right?"

Sirzechs tilted his head to the side. "I suppose." He smiled. "Go on then. I'm all ears."

"Well for starters, my name is Harry Potter..."

 **End of Chapter**

 **AN:**

 **Here's another chapter!**

 **Sorry, this one's a bit of a short one, which probably wasn't what you wanted. I couldn't really figure a way to write any more about Harry doing things in Hell; but I thought ending it on when he meets Sirzechs was a good place to end the chapter.**

 **And before anyone complains about another fanfic with the main character siding with the Devils, let me ask you this. Why does it matter? The world of Devils is explained in a lot more detail than any other part of the DxD universe; this makes it much easier to write a story, which helps, since I'm quite a busy person and I barely have enough time to write fanfics as it is, as you can probably tell by my lack of updates.**

 **I welcome constructive criticism, but any complaints/flames moaning about Harry siding with the Devils will be promptly ignored.**

 **Now that I've stopped ranting, I must say that I genuinely hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **The next one will be Harry's public Debut amongst the Devils.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **AvatarofSolarus.**


End file.
